


More than just a writer

by Baly0110



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Writer Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baly0110/pseuds/Baly0110
Summary: Peter Parker is a new writer, who is assigned to write a biography about the famous Tony Stark.He's inexperienced, of course, but he gets better the longer he writes about the man.Soon, Tony gets bored and he starts asking the questions, and that's how they get to actually know each other.And who knows? Maybe they'll soon be more than just work partners.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 38





	More than just a writer

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on AO3 or Tumblr, for that matter. So I'll try to learn more as I go. If you have any tips or found any mistakes, please tell me in the comments!  
> I hope you'll enjoy!

It was a Tuesday afternoon, Peter was waiting in front of the agreed-on restaurant, pen and paper in hand. He was wearing one of his best suits, black, with a red tie and a whitw shirt underneath, camera at his neck.   
He was waiting for the famous Tony Stark, waiting to interview him for the biography he was requested to write about the man. The man who saved the world so many times after making so many weapons to destroy it.

It was around 9:37 when Peter saw the expensive car pulling up in front of him, a rounder-shaped man getting ouf from the driver's side, walking to the back and opening the door, seeing Tony Stark getting out of the car and walking towards him.

"Mr. Stark." The boy spoke softly, trying to repress the anxiousness from his voice.

The older man looked down at the smaller boy and took off his sun glasses, putting them in the breastpocket of his expensive suit. 

"Mr. Parker. I see you've come early."  
Peter nodded, starting to walk with Stark inside the restaurant.   
"Yeah. On time is always late." He said with a small smile, while they walked to find their seats and soon sitting down.

The reserved seats were next to the upstairs glass, the view beautiful, making Peter's eyes shine from the moon light as it was already night out.

"It's really pretty here, Mr. Stark." The boy said, before turning his gaze to the man and giving him a warm smile. It was pretty clear he was new to the job, quite inexperienced, quite shy and nervous bit he was trying to get comfortable, to relax and not fanboy too much in front of Mr. Stark.

"Thank you. I picked it last second, tho. So it was the only one available." Tony mumbled, starting to look through the menu.  
"Well then, whoever didn't book this table..Well it's their loss. It's super pretty. " Peter said with a small chuckle, starting to flip through the menu for something to order. Tho he didn't have a lot of money (that's why he took this job) so he wasn't going to ordwr anything too expensive.

"I might have a salad..with some water. What are you going to have, Mr. Stark?" Peter asked quietly, taking out his notebook and writing down a few things while waiting for the other to answer.  
"Some Beluga's Almas caviar and Frrrozen Haute Chocolate ice cream sundae"

"Oh..wow..That's- That's..nice, Mr. Stark." Peter mumbled, smiling softly as he wrote down the things that Tony was going to eat, the fact that he said it so casually, as if the whole dinner wasn't going to cost hundreds.

"Yeah, well..That's what I usually get."  
The man said it so casually, in his deep, gruffy voice, that for skme reason, it made Peter's skin tingle as he nodded, writing down his notes in a scribbly way, trying to compose his calm around the older one.

While they waited for the food to arrive, the two men talked, mostly about Tony's life, lifestyle, hobbies, tiny details, everything.  
And soon, their food finally came, and then they started eating in silence. Not awkward silence. No, it was a comfortable silence that they both enjoyed.

A couple of questions later and a few hours passed, the two parted away, Peter thanking the man for the dinner and for answering the questions, and Tony promising to do that again sometime.

And sometime came by sooner than later, and then again,and again, until one night, Tony called things off all of a sudden.

"Wait- Mr. Stark- Why? Did I do something? I'm sorry if I did, I-"  
"-Hey, kid. Slow down,calm down. You didn't do anything, but it's just boring."  
Peter was shakily holding the phone in his hand, trying not to hiccup. Was he really that boring?  
"I'm sor-"  
"No, none of that. It's not your fault, kid. I just get bored of people asking so many questions about my life. No fun, you know?"

"Please, Mr. Stark..I'm almost done with the book, I just need- Just- I'll do anything,Sir.." The boy was pleading, desperate to finish the book, to do a good job and be able to pay the rent, to keep himself and his aunt healthy, well fed.

"Anyhthing, hm? Well then..If that's the case, then..How about I asked the questions tonight?"  
"W-wha- Wait- Uhm..Yeah..Okay, yeah, of course! Great! I'll uhm- I'll see you at out usual place, then?"   
"Sure, see you there. And bring me a pen and paper. I like that pen that you always use. Writes nicely." Tony said,and the smirk kn his face could be heard through the phone, and it made Peter's face burn. Not only the smug tonw, but then fact that Tony actually noticed his writing, his pen, everything.

"Yes, sir!" Peter said before Tony hung up, and the first thing he did was run and take a shower, getting ready. But then again,he always got nervous when they had dinner together,but this felt different somehow. More special.

At 9:30 PM, their usual time, Peter was waiting in front of the restaurant, fiddling with his fingers nervously. When he saw Tony's car, his heart felt like it skipped a beat, breath getting caught in his throat.  
Tony got out of the car, walking towards the younger male, dressed up in his most elegant suit, the cologne he was wearing being so strong that it made Peter dizzy.

"Good- Ah- Hello, Mr. Stark- Should we-" He took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. He was 21, for God's sake. He shouldn't act like a 15 year old. "Should we go to our seats, Sir?"

And to that, Tony chuckled, nodding, amused by the boy's nervousness.  
They walked to their usual seat, by the window, the moonlight shining on Peter's face, making it look so pretty, his eyes sparkling as he looked up at Tony, shyly giving him the notebook and pen, chewing on his bottom lip softly.

Tony was taken aback by the lip bite,but he kept his emotions under control. After a few months of going to dinners woth the boy, he couldn't help but smile at the thought of him, feeling emotions he probably shouldn't be feeling around the boy.   
Nonetheless, he took the notebook and pen, looking down at the blank piece of paper, and then back up at Peter.

"So..Tell me about your life."   
And Peter did.  
They talked for hours, much longer than they usually did, the entire conversation being about Peter's life. And Tony found out a lot. Like how his Aunt was in debt,hos he was bullied in school for being 'the gay nerd', how he never actually had a relationship, and how he was always trying his best to be good for and with others.  
And Tony couldn't lie. He was attracted to the guy. So much so, that he put the notebook down, using both of his hands and taking Peter's hand over the table,holding it tightly, reassuring the boy that he was going to be there for him no matter what, and that from now on,if he needed anything, Tony would help him in any way he could.

The touch startled Peter, sending shivers down his spine,but sending blush rushing to his cheeks, coloring them red.  
"Thank you, Mr. Stark."  
"Please. Call me Tony."  
From then on, Tony would invite peter on dinners in which they didn't need to talk about the biography. They'd just eat, relax, be happy in each other's presence. He'd invite the kid to stay over, just laying on the couch and watching movies, playing video games, enjoying each other's company. 

Until one day, when Peter took Tony's hand while they were lying on the couch, brought it up to his lips and gave it a soft kiss, looking up at Tony through half lidded eyes.

"I think I really like you, Mr. Stark..." The boy whispered shakily,nervously holding the other's hand in his own, hoping to not get too bad of a reaction.  
And that's when Tony pulled his hand back, instead wrapping his arms around the younger's waist and pulling him into a deep, loving kiss.  
.  
The biography was finished in a few months, but the aftermath of it was even better. Peter was now a famous writer, with Tony by his side. He didn't need the job anymore, as Tony was paying for everything he needed,but he actually enjoyed writing a lot.

And Tony, well, he was so happy, feeling so lucky to have Peter as his boyfriend now. And who knows, maybe in a few years, have him as his loving husband.


End file.
